The Cards
by schizophrenic-kat
Summary: Branch is acting strange. Poppy is determined to find out why.


In a tiny tiny village surrounded by a much much larger town, there was a queen named Poppy. She loved to sing and dance and just be happy! Especially since her new best fr-boyfriend was now as happy as she.

You see...he wasn't always cupcakes and rainbows. He used to be really grumpy! That was until Poppy showed him how great being happy really was...In a pot about to be eaten that is. Anyways...

Poppy and Branch shared a connection that no one could even come close too; not even Satin and Chenille. So when Branch slowly started to ignore everyone-including Poppy, the whole troll village became extremely scattered. The only thing Poppy could think about was Branch.

"ugh...What's going on with him..." Poppy asked herself. "Poppy you a'ight?"Cooper had asked.

"Huh? Oh uhh yea. I'm fine but," there was a pause, "You know what...i just don't know anymore. Branch has been ignoring everyone lately and its making me concerned because i thought that he was happy but i don't think he is and i'm worried that its my fault but i don't wan't to make assumptions and-" "Poppy calm down!" Cooper interrupted

"I'm sure it ain't like that!" Satin joined in followed shortly by Chenille. " Yea! Just go ask 'em."

"Look...I don't want to be rude and invade his space and all..." Poppy looked at the group of friends for a second. Then looked down at the grass. "He could just not be feeling too well.."

"For a month? I don't think so sweetie" Chanille said. " He's not the type of troll to ignore everyone ever since to whole ' _about to be eaten by Bergens_ ' incident..."

"Something might seriously be wrong " Biggie had came in front of her.

Her friends new they cared about each other a lot. And everyone knew Poppy didn't act like this unless she wasn't happy...which wasn't that often. So with this clouding her mind, no one knew what to do.

"You may be right. I'm gonna check on him today..." Poppy had stood up and brushed off the grass from her legs.

"There you go girl!" Satin quietly cheered. Poppy smiled confidently at her friends and then turned to head where she _knew_ Branch would be. His old bunker.

Ever since the Trolls moved, the old village was abandoned and not all that pretty. Poppy and Branch would visit every once in a while just for a nostalgic feel.

Branch had his days.

The ones where you just question your existence.

They didn't happen that much but...

That didn't mean they never happened.

He would always come to his bunker. Just to hide away from everyone else. It was broken and torn but one thing that was never lost, was the cards that Poppy gave him.

And you know what?

That's exactly what Branch was looking at.

Sitting at a small table, All the cards poppy had ever given to him were scattered around the table. Branch was looking at every single one with explicit detail. He noticed how the fabric combined and clashed with one another. The cards were worn. Such to a point that a stranger would ask why he kept the tacky , dirt covered cards. To which he would argue that they weren't Tacky but original and unique.

He grabbed the one that she had given to him the day of the party that everyone was captured. He picked it up and moved his hand across the was torn to pieces. Held together by tape.

Branch smiled thinking about Poppy. However that smile soon left and in return, came tears.

He didn't know why this was happening. He didn't know why he was upset. But he was.

When he heard someone walking towards him he didn't even bother to try and hide the cards.

"You have all these...Why'd you keep em?"

it was Poppy.

"Up until recently i didn't know. It wasn't until i realized and confessed i love you that it came to me."

"hmm? why is that?"

"Because..I was subconsciously afraid of you hating me. I don't know why i thought that...But i did." Branch looked at her.

He tried not to cry. Useless.

"I'm so sorry Branch..I..I just want to know why you've been avoiding everyone...why you've been avoiding me..." Poppy had came right beside him. Grabbing his arm. Branch looked at her with tears. Poppy noticed that he wasn't grey. His colors were full and bright. So she wondered...If hes not crying because he's sad..then why...

"Please..."

"I-I didn't want... I didn't want to loose you Poppy or anyone...I love you so much and i would be able to stand it if you..." Branch trailed off.

"Branch...Where is this coming from?" Poppy asked. She too was about to cry however, she didn't.

"I...I just...I had a nightmare not too long ago and it got me thinking...What if i lost you...What if i lost everyone...I cried for hours that night..."

"then why aren't you grey?" Poppy asked.

"I slowly I got darker and darker. I didn't want to see anyone because id didn't want anyone to worry. Until I came here and took the cards. They..They made me smile. and they made me happy. They made me realize that there are not such things as a what if. Its all present. And that matters is now."

"wow...silly cards made you realize that?" Poppy smiled...

"No...You did. You made these _silly cards_ and i thought of you." Branch wiped a tear away. "thank you"

Poppy,Now with a huge smirk and a little giggle,"wow..I just make you happy don't i"

Branch got up from his seat. "You bet!" Giving her a kiss . "But seriously...I love you."

"i love you too branch."


End file.
